¿Cómo no podría amarte?
by Kawa-san
Summary: [UA]Una pequeña discución la llevó a hacerlo pedir perdón de una manera tan dulce que solo él puede dar. [Lime u.u...]


**¿Cómo no podría amarte?**

**_-Y de nuevo aquí me encuentro, sola en mi habitación, esperando que él se decida y venga a disculparse. Ya llevamos dos años juntos y me encuentro lo peor que me pudo haber pasado: ¡Esa maldita de "Ilia" coqueteándole de nuevo! ¿Por qué esa desgraciada no se va de aquí y se regresa a su pueblito de Ordon? Tal vez si, ella conoció primero a Link, pero, nosotros nos enamoramos._**

_**Pero… ¿por qué me molesté con él, si no tiene la culpa de que "esa" siempre esté sobre él?... soy una celosa sin remedio…**_

Joven de cabellos largos y rubios, ojos de zafiro, la orejas de una bella hylian… esa era Zelda, una joven de 20 años, aún estudiante de universidad. Su novio era Link, un joven de ojos también de zafiro, también de un rubio, cabellos un poco largos y que siempre sostenía en una pequeña coleta, un toque que lo hacía ver aún más sensual para el ojo femenino. Un poco serio, pero muy dulce y tierno; y que más decir de él… ese cuerpo de atleta que había formado desde los 17 años lo hacían ver aún mejor con esos pectorales muy bien formados. Y un muchacho de una mente excepcional, si, el hombre que había buscado Zelda toda su vida, pero, él venía de un pueblo oculto en los bosques de nombre Ordon.

Ese pueblo no tenía universidades, y Link deseaba estudiar una carrera, y tan deseoso fue, que logró llegar a la ciudad, conociendo a la joven Zelda…

_**¿Cómo podría olvidar esa forma tan tierna en la que me veía desde el momento en que nos conocimos?-** _recordó Zelda… recordando como se conocieron:

_-Di- disculpe… disculpe- la gente pasaba sin hacer caso al chico rubio, que solo contaba con 17 años. Frente a la universidad, buscando donde la oficina que le buscaría donde vivir._

_-Puedo ver que no conoces la ciudad- escuchó en una dulce voz femenina._

_-No, la gente no hace mucho ca…-no logró terminar, volteando a ver a la linda joven._

_-¿Eres del campo?- le preguntó gentilmente, a lo que él, solo asintió –con mayor razón, mi nombre es Zelda, yo puedo ayudarte, ¿cuál es tu nombre?_

_-Soy Link- contestó un poco más seguro_

_-Bueno Link, ¿y que tal si te permito quedarte en mi departamento? Después de todo no me gusta estar sola. Considérame tu primera amiga- el rostro del muchacho se iluminó como el de un niño pequeño, mientras seguía a la joven rubia…_

Zelda cerró los ojos, recordando a su querido Link, esperando ansiosa el sonar de la puerta, junto con una explicación. Escuchó como la puerta principal del departamento se abría, era más que obvio que era Link. Escuchó como la azotó; algo andaba mal, pero, seguía esperando su explicación, así que, no salió.

-¡**Mierda! ¿Cómo pude permitir que pasara eso? ¿Por qué a pesar de no quererla más que como amiga me sigue poniendo nervioso el hecho de que me coquetee?-** aventó una mesa totalmente molesto –**Sabe de mi relación con Zelda, pero insiste en molestarme.**- se sentó en el sillón con las manos en el rostro –**_Zelda debe odiarme en estos momentos…_**- pensó, volteando a ver la puerta de su novia. Suspiró… necesitaba pensar en como explicarle lo ocurrido ese día:

_Link paseaba por la plaza, buscando una tienda de regalos, pues el cumpleaños de Zelda no tardaba, pero, debía ver que le compraría para apartarlo y ahorrar un poco más. Ella era su vida y lo más importante para él. En ese momento, estaba un poco cansado por el sol de verano, y decidió sentarse en una banca, y recordó que esa mañana en el buzón había una carta para él, pero, en todo el día, por la universidad y el comprar algo para Zelda lo había olvidado._

_Sacó el sobre de su carpeta y leyó el remitente:_

Ilia Nitsu

Pueblo Ordon

_-¿Acaso habré pasado algo?- pensó Link, para después abrir el sobre y comenzar a leer la pequeña carta de Ilia:_

¡Hola Link!

¿Cómo has estado? Tu presencia hace mucha falta en Ordon. Sabes, te he extrañado tanto desde que te fuiste, y, como estás tan concentrado, volveré a visitarte. Espero nos podamos ver solo **tú y yo**, pues creo que a tu amiguita no le agradé mucho. Espero que no te moleste, llego el viernes; te veré en la plaza universitaria.

Tu amiga: Ilia

_Link no podía creer lo que ocurría. Era viernes y él estaba en la plaza universitaria. Esperaba que Ilia llegara pronto, pues Zelda estaba en clases y no se enteraría de la visita de Ilia._

_Una joven rubia, de ojos esmeraldas llegó a la plaza, viendo a Link y se acercó corriendo a él, abrazándolo con fuerza –¡mi querido Link! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte!- dijo con alegría._

_-I-Ilia, a mi también me da gusto verte- dijo algo nervioso, por la cercanía de la muchacha_

_-Valla Link, haz hecho mucho ejercicio, te vez muy fuerte- dijo coquetamente._

_Ilia continuó con ese coqueteo, mientras Link intentaba mantenerla a raya, pero estaba tan nervioso que no podía hacer nada._

_-¡LINK ESLIAK!- escuchó. Temió lo peor, y no solo lo temió, se realizó. A unos metros de ahí, Zelda estaba con los ojos muy abiertos, y con unas lágrimas en sus ojos, mientras un libro caía al suelo_

_-¡Zelda! ¡Espera!- gritó inútilmente, pues la joven cogió su libro y salió corriendo del lugar, mientras que Ilia seguía muy abrazada al cuerpo de Link -¡Sueltame de una maldita vez!- gritó muy molesto. Ilia se espantó por el tono de voz de Link._

_-Pero Link…- habló un poco nerviosa_

_-Te lo dije antes y te lo vuelvo a decir: ¡Zelda es la mujer que amo así que apártate si vas a insistir con esto!- le gritó. Ilia se alejó de él, mientras veía que se hiba, y lo último que escuchó de los labios de Link fue en susurro: -Mierda…_

Link ya no iba a esperar más, estaba decidido. Se levantó del sillón y de dirigió a la puerta de la habitación de Zelda. La tocó suavemente **-¡qué quieres!**- recibió como respuesta

**-¿Puedo pasar?-** le preguntó tranquilamente, mientras daba vuelta a la perilla y abría la puerta.

-**Ya lo hiciste-** dijo Zelda. La habitación estaba oscura y vio a Zelda recostada en su cama.

**-¿Puedo explicarte lo qué paso hace rato?-** le preguntó mientras se sentaba en la cama, y Zelda aún le daba la espalda, acostada.

**-…**- ella no dijo nada, así que Link decidió hablar.

**-Nunca esperé que llegará, leí la carta unos minutos antes de su llegada, creí que solo querría avisarme algo importante pero no era así. Pensé que como tu estabas en clase no habría problema, pero, tu profesor faltó, ¿o no?**

-**Si…-** dijo en susurro, y con la voz muy apagada

**-Jamás hubiera querido que salieras lastimada, sabes perfectamente que no quiero que estés como ahora.** – Sintió como Zelda se sentó en la cama, y la volteó a ver **–odio más que nada, que estés deprimida**- le dijo sujetando su barbilla, obligándole a verlo a los ojos. Ella se soltó.

**-¿Y crees que con esto ya lo olvidaré?-** le dijo Zelda. Quería hacerlo rogar, quería hacer lo sufrir. Él tomó la cara de Zelda con ambas manos y le plantó un beso; uno de aquello en los que siempre caía rendida. ¡Era tan exquisito lo que él hacía con sus labios! Pero, ella quería que le rogara el perdón, por más exquisito ese dulce beso que fue, y cuando separaron sus bocas Link la vio, esperando una respuesta.

**-Sal-** dijo casi en susurro, antes de cambiar y decirle que todo estaba olvidado.

**-¿Qué?-** dijo algo sorprendido, pues ella siempre sucumbía a un beso como ese. Zelda se levantó y lo obligó a salir

**-¡Sal de mi habitación**!- dijo fingiendo molestia, mientras le azotaba la puerta en la cara y se sentaba detrás de esta, para evitar que pasara. Comenzó a llorar, pero no de dolor, si no de felicidad. Casi nunca la besaba con esa pasión, solo por algo muy especial, o por un perdón. Recordó la primera vez que la besó de esa manera, una ocasión que no olvidaría nunca…

_-¡Eres un imbécil!-gritó muy molesta, no tenían mucho tiempo de haber formalizado su relación, pero no todo era color de rosa. Zelda había tenido un mal día, y el de Link no había sido el mejor_

_-¿A sí? ¿Y qué más tienes que decirme? ¿Solo eso? ¿Solo porque no pude darte lo que tu querías? ¡Pues creo que la imbécil aquí eres tú!-gritó también molesto –Salgo de un mal día en la universidad y llego para ser regañada por ti, valla convivencia_

_-Pues si no te agrada, ¡lárgate! ¡No te necesito!- gritó, para entrar a su habitación, azotando la puerta_

_-¡Bien! ¡Yo tampoco te necesito!- gritó, entrando igual a su habitación._

_Zelda estaba más que deprimida… había discutido de una manera muy dura, lloró tanto tiempo y se comenzó a arrepentir de cada insulto._

_Pasaron tres largas horas de silencio en el departamento. Ninguno salió y no cedía para disculparse. Zelda se sentó en cama, pensando en que hacer, no quería perder tan pronto a Link, lo quería pero, ese día ambos habían explotado._

_Entonces, escuchó sonar la puerta de su cuarto –pasa- dijo un poco nerviosa, temiendo que él fuera a terminar con ella._

_-Yo- dijo algo nervioso mientras se sentaba junto a ella –lo lamento, creo que tuve un mal día_

_-Si, te entiendo yo también- le dijo aún sin verlo a la cara_

_-Quiero, que me perdones- le dijo; Zelda lo volteó a ver, a punto de decir algo pero, la detuvo- y antes de que digas cualquier cosa, quiero pedirte perdón de esta manera- dijo, cogiendo el rostro de Zelda, lo acercó al suyo y la comenzó a besar lentamente. Ella le correspondió, pasando sus brazos por el cuello del muchacho. Sintió que Link hacía algo distinto con sus labios a como acostumbraba. Sintió como si sus labios estuvieran en el cielo… soltó un suspiro, y se aguantó un gemido. Algo hacía él, que hacía que no quisiera que ese beso jamás terminara. Había algo en él que la hacía derretirse. Se separaron en busca de oxígeno. Link la vio con ternura, esperando su respuesta._

_-¿Acaso pasó algo malo hoy?- dijo Zelda, demostrando que todo lo había olvidado, y el solo se limitó a sonreírle y volverla a besar de esa manera tan apasionada._

-**Mierda Link… eres adorable-** susurró para si misma. Se sentó en su cama de nuevo, esperando que la puerta sonara de nuevo, y así pasó. Zelda prendió su pequeña lámpara, pues la noche se acercaba. Después de prender la lámpara, abrió la puerta y al momento en que esta se abrió, sintió como Link la besó al momento y la comenzaba a empujar, hasta dar con la cama de Zelda, donde la dejó caer suavemente. Él continuaba encima de ella, pero sus besos no se cesaban. El muchacho parecía muy apasionado, pues no la dejaba de besar, mientras sus manos se posaban, una en la cadera de Zelda, y la otra en su espalda. -**_¿Por qué tardaste tanto tiempo, mi amor?_**- pensó Zelda, mientras ahora ella se colocaba sobre el muchacho, y lo veía con una mirada más lujuriosa que jamás había visto Link, y nunca se lo esperó en ella. Lo volvió a besar con pasión, y ambos continuaban igual -**¿Por qué demoraste?**- le preguntó Zelda -**¿en saber que esto era lo que quería de ti?-** preguntó entre besos.

**-Porque jamás creí que esto era lo que deseabas…-** contestó de igual manera. La comenzó a desvestir lentamente, y volvió a quedar sobre ella; la volvió a besar, mientras le quitaba ella la camisa, mientras que Link estiró la mano para apagar esa lámpara que le lastimaba la vista…

**ooo**

El sol de la mañana le dio en los ojos, haciéndola despertar. Sintió como alguien le acariciaba el cabello con dulzura, y al alzar la vista vio a Link, viendo directo a la ventana. Se dio cuenta de que tenía sus manos y su cabeza recargada en el cuerpo de Link. Si al ver el cuerpo de ese muchacho se moría, el tocarlo había sido un placer. Entonces, recordó esa noche… lo miró de nuevo. No podía creer que ese muchacho dulce tuviera esa energía en su interior.

–Buenos días- le saludó él, al darse cuenta que estaba despierta.

-Buenos días- contestó ella, un poco adormilada aún. Recostándose de nuevo en su pecho.

-¿Dormiste bien?- le preguntó, a lo que ella solo le dirigió la vista y lo besaba suavemente

-Contigo a mi lado, todo es perfecto- le susurró al oído.

Link nunca había sido más feliz. La había hecho totalmente suya, y todo comenzó por solo una pelea tonta.

**-_Hay Link… ¿cómo no podría amarte?_**- pensó alegremente Zelda.

**ooo**

**Bien, pues, un oneshot que se me ocurrió de momento, y pues, ¿qué creían? ¿Un limon? ¡Pues no! Hasta a mi me encantó :8… Ojalá y que les haya gustado y… ¡Dejen reviews! ¿Quieren continuación? ¡Dejen Reviews!**


End file.
